horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 2 (Noahop5000's Scream Remake Series)
Scream 2 is the 2nd out of 5 movies (not all have been made yet) of Noahop5000's Scream Remake Series. Please note that the series will have some differences with the real films. For example, some deaths, but not all of them will be changed up differently as well as some of the killers and their motives to make things more intresting. There will also be changes in the numbers of the killers and also some changes with encounters and more. There will also be some new characters but the more popular ones will be kept. However some details will be kept to the real film Plot The events of the film take place 6 months after the events of Scream during which Billy Loomis and Stu Mancher were killed after a big killing spree. The film opens with Randy Meeks with his best friend Sidney Prescott who were 2 of the survivors of the prevous film. A man named Phil Stevens sees a woman wearing a ghostmask go into the wrong bathroom. He then calmly tells her she is in the wrong room and is then stabbed through the head, killing Phil. While they are watching a film called "Stab" the killer comes in and stabs an actor named Maureen (which is the same name of Sidney's mother). The crowd, thinking this is just part of the movie sits back and watches her die. When the cast of "stab" turn off the movie they realize there is a real killer here and Maureen has been killed. The screen suddendly turns on again and the works "Ghostface Returns" pop up, SIdney and Randy realize that Ghostface has returned. Randy and Sidney have a meeting with the other survivors of the previous film: Donovan and Dewey Riley and Gale Weathers. Randy and Dewey exchange theories about horror film sequels which turns into a debate about who this one could be. Randy tells the sequel rules: 1. that the numbers of the killers sometimes increase in sequels, 2. the body count will be higher or exactly the same, and 3. survivors from the past film will die. Randy then gets a call from Ghostface and they ask each other questions with everyone else listening. Ghostface explains to Randy that he and Sidney will be the primary targets of their killing for them killing the previous killers. He also says that there are 3 of them proving Randy's theory right of their being more killers this time. Randy then asks why they care so much about Stu and Billy, he replies that he will know soon enough and that one of the killers is on his way to a girl named Cici Cooper's house. Randy then reveals that his Sister Martha is at the house and that Ghostface will kill her if they don't get there in time. They immeditly head off to save them. The Scene switches to a boy named Mickey Alteri with Cici (she is his boyfriend) and Martha. Mickey hears something in the basement and goes to invesigate. Cici then answers a phone when it rings and it is Ghostface and he explains that he will kill Mickey if she doesn't answer questions correctly or if Martha tries to rescue him. When ghostface asks what weapon Micheal Myers uses she gets the answer right and saves Mickey. she now answers a question for her own life and Martha's. He then asks what weapon Jason voorhees uses and she tells him she only seen the first Friday the 13th film and doesn't know yet. Ghostface then pops up and chases Cici throughout the house. The chase ends when Ghostface slams her through some glass and throws her of a balcony to her death. Martha then smacks him with a baseball bat and flees. Enraged, He gives chase after her just as Randy and the rest of the gang arrive. Randy hits Ghostface with his car but doesnt go fast enough to kill him however. He manages to get up and run away as this happens. They calm down Martha and see an injured Mickey coming out of the house claiming that the killer "messed him up a bit". In the aftermath, Mickey is briefly suspected of being the killer due to his injuries but denies it noting he was attacked. As Sidney begins to leave, she is attacked by an uninjured killer. Donovan manages to slash Ghostface with his own knife, causing him to flee. The next morning, Gale meets a reporter couple named Debbie and Tom salt who are fellow reporters working with Gale. Randy recives a call from the killer telling him she it is now his turn to die. Martha stays with Randy so he can stall the killer while Gale and Dewey look for the killer. During this, Randy calls Ghostface a he and Ghostface replies that "he's" a woman. When The killer starts to talk about Billy, Randy makes a bad choice. He ends the stalling when he insults Billy and tells the killer he was an insane lunatic who got what he deserved. Enraged hearing this, the killer pops out from the news van and drags Randy in it. Martha sacrifies herself to save Randy by tackling Ghostface and ordering Randy to run. Randy does so and Martha is stabbed to death. As the Killer leaves, Gale and Dewey comfort a crying Randy. Sidney and Donovan are attacked at Sidney's house after she calls him a coward on the phone and dares him to show himself and so he does. They are then revealed to be under police protection by Officers Richard and Anderson. The two get in the police car and the killer retreats. They are relieved until a different one attacks the car, kills Richards and locks Sidney and Donovan in the back seats while telling them "ever wonder how Ghostface drives? your about to find out". Randy goes home in sadness and Gale and Dewey are called by Martha's killer, she tells them to go play hide and seek with her in the film studios or he will kill them from long range with a gun he has. Although Gale doubts she has a gun, Dewey agrees to go in. When they arrive, the two are stalked by Ghostface who tells them if they can allude her for two minuties she will let them go. They allude Ghostface for minutie and a half but are discovered before time's up. Dewey is seriously injured by Ghostface and left to die as Gale flees. After a chase, Gale loses Ghostface who shouts in frustration and goes away. Cotton Weary hears the noises and goes to investigate as the killer retreats. When Cotton finds Dewey, he accidently gets blood on his hands from him and is now mistaken for the killer by Gale. He tries to explain but Gale does not listen and flees Outisde. Gale finds Debbie, but not Tom and Gale informs Debbie that Cotton is the killer. She replies by going into the back and putting on a black robe and a white mask. DEBBIE SALT reveals herself as the female Ghostface and holds Gale at gunpoint. She tells her that Cotton is not involved in the killings and that if she wants to know more, she better stay still and takes her somewhere. Back at the car, Ghostface is now driving it as the other officer tries to shoot him while on the hood. On an intense and somewhat funny drive he crashes the car, knocking out the killer and killing the other officer. Donovan and Sidney manage to sneak out and Sidney tells Donovan she wants to know who he is. Donovan knows that would get them killed and tries to stop her. But she does not listen and is about to unmask him when she hears a noise. Another killer then comes and stabs Donovan repeatingly in the chest, his last words are "Sid... always follow Randy's rules" and falls dead. The unconsious killer then wakes up and attempts to shoot Sidney but instead chases after Sidney without shooting her. Donovan's killer is then revealed to have captured Gale but no Debbie as he orders her to move along. Sidney flees to the school theater and find Debbie Salt tied up. She tries to free her so that she can help her out but Ghostface catches up to her just as before she can finish. He then unmasks and reveals himself as MICKEY ALTERI. He explains that he has been on his own throughout the entire car accident and back at Cici's house (he was both Ghostface and pretended to be kidnapped, he also took off he Ghostface suit after Randy hit him earlier) since he is the secondary killer. He also explains his motives: he wishes to be caught so that he can become famous at the trial and blame horror films. When he comments that he knows everything about Stu and Billy, Sidney replies that he forgot the fact that she killed Stu and attacks him. The two struggle and fight a bit until Mickey takes out a gun and holds her at gunpoint. Debbie Salt frees herself and then pulls out a ghostface mask from her pocket, revealing herself as the tritary killer. The Main and mastermind killer comes in and unmasks as TOM SALT with Gale held at gunpoint by him. The truth of the salts is then revealed: Tom Salt is actually Tom MANCHER, the father of Stu Mancher. Debbie Salt is really Ms.LOOMIS, the mother of Billy Loomis. They had married each other and when they found out about Stu and Billy's deaths they vowed to avenge them. They had met Mickey online in a "psycho website" and decided it was best to play it safe and have a third killer. Mickey then comments on how spectacular his trial will be and Tom replies there will be no trial for him. At that Ms.Loomis shoots Mickey and Tom shoots Gale off the stage. Mickey and Gale are apparently killed and the Salts now turn their attention to a horrified Sidney.They knew that nobody was gonna believe Mickey's motive of blaming the movies and Ms.Loomis confesses she had felt "Knify" when Randy insulted Billy. Tom then reveals he had killed Maureen Evans for "Practice" repeating his son's routine and he was at all the direct attacks at Sidney. Sidney comments Tom is insane just like Stu was. Enraged, Tom smacks Sidney with his gun and holds a knife to her neck. Ms.Loomis then prepares to shoot Sidney's forehead when she reminds her that she had abandoned Billy after the affair with her mother. Sidney also comments that Randy killed Billy, not her. She then begins to hestiate a bit and Tom angrily snaps her out of it. Ms.Loomis is about to shoot Sidney when someone in the catwalk drops an entire Concrete block on Ms.Loomis's head. She barely manages to notice before the block breaks her skull and kills her. A very surprised Tom looks up and sees that Randy is on the catwalk and killed Ms.Loomis. Tom then lets go of Sidney and prepares to shoot Randy. Tom then asks Randy "killing Billy wasn't enough huh? you had to kill his mom too!?!". Sidney then tackles Tom and when Randy tries to go help he is ambushed by a still alive Mickey who proceeds to chase him throughout the theater. Tom manages to overwhelm Sidney due to him being a grown adult and she is still a teenager. Tom begins to get Sidney into knife point and prepares to slit her throat until Cotton shows up and grabs Ms.Loomis's gun. Mickey continues to chase Randy until he trips Mickey on a carpet and drops prop vase on his head as he gets up. Mickey then throws a knife at Randy. The handle hits Randy and causes him to fall down. Taking advantage, Mickey begins to strangle Randy telling him there will be a trial regardless of what he or Tom thinks, Randy picks up the knife and says "wrong" and stabs Mickey's chest. Randy then goes to the stage where he sees Tom arguing with Cotton. During the argument, Tom tries to get him to pull the trigger and shoot. Cotton, knowing that he does not have a clear shot at him and that Tom wants him to slip up and kill Sidney by accident does not shoot. Randy sneaks up on Tom and knocks his knife out of his hands allowing Cotton to shoot him. At this Point, Mickey, still alive, comes back and Stabs Cotton in the back and pushes him off the stage. Sidney then grabs Cotton's gun before Mickey can get it and manages to shoot Mickey to death. Randy then wonders if that was the final scare from the killer, just then Tom pops up and sneaks up behind them. Gale is then revealed to still be alive as she climbs back on stage and trips Tom. Sidney then grabs Tom's own gun and shoots Tom in the head, finally killing the final killer and putting an end to the murders. Cotton then comes back up on the stage, he is hurt but not fatally injured. Dewey is revealed to be alive as he is carried away on a stretcher but is now devsatated to learn that Donovan is now dead. Gale goes with Dewey to the hospital to help him go through with what has happened. The media then jump on Sidney and ask her about the ordeal. She replies that they should "go see Cotton" who is then flocked by reporters. She then smiles at Cotton and he smiles back at Sidney and the screen zooms out as the film ends. In a post credit scene, A man whose face cannot be seen is with a Ghostface mask talks to himself. He mumbles that he has had enough of the failures of his sets of pawns and it's time for "the mastermind to strike" (revealing this man to be the real mastermind behind both killings). He then calls his accomplise whose name is stated and tells him that in time he will have his revenge ( it is not revealed what the "revenge" is). He simply replies "i hope so, i've wanted to do this for a while, just wait till she sees us huh?" and the two laugh evilly, foreshadowing a a third series of killings in the future. Ghostfaces Main Ghostface/Tom Mancher/ Tom Salt: He teamed up with Mickey and Ms.Loomis to gain revenge on Sidney for killing his son, Stu Mancher. Secondary Ghostface/Mickey Alteri: He wanted to be caught, become famous at the trial and blame horror films. Tritary Ghostface/Debbie Salt/Ms.Loomis: She teamed up with Tom and Mickey to gain revenge against Randy and Sidney for killing her son, Billy Loomis. Ghostface attacks and Deaths 1.Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans: Phil was stabbed in the head by Ms.Loomis and Maureen was stabbed fatally on the stage by Tom Mancher (They used them as "practice" like in the opening killings in Scream ) 2. Randy's call: Ghostface Mickey Alteri (he was at the house for the next killings) 3. Sidney and Martha's attack and death of Cici Cooper: Ghostface Mickey and Tom ( Mickey faked his kidnapping and switched places with Tom after he was hit by a car) 4. Randy's attack and Martha's death: Ghostface Ms.Loomis (Randy insulted Billy which enraged her enough to pull him into a van and Martha had to sacrifice herself to save him) 5. Sidney's house attack: Ghostface Tom Mancher (Ms.Loomis had just killed Randy and Mickey shows up later) 6. Gale and Dewey's attack: Ghostface Ms.Loomis (she reveals herself after Gale runs out of the film studios) 7. The Car attack (deaths of Donovan and officers Anderson and Richard): Ghostface Mickey and Tom ( Tom sees Sidney and Donovan going to police officers and lets Mickey take over. When he kills the officer and crashes the car, Tom comes back with gale at gunpoint and kills Donovan since Ms.Loomis is with Gale) 8. Ms.Loomis's Death: Randy arrived at the theater and dropped a concrete block on her head, instantly killing her 9. Mickey Alteri's death: Mickey was betrayed and shot by Ms.Loomis. Still alive, he went after Mickey after Ms.Loomis death and Tom was struggling with Sidney. After a long chase, Randy stabbed Mickey and he later came back only to be shot to death by Sidney 10. Tom Mancher's death: Tom is disarmed by Randy and shot by Cotton, he comes back for a final scare and is tripped by Gale and shot in the head by Sidney, finally killing him 10 Deaths: Phil Stevens, Maureen Evans, Cici Cooper, Martha Meeks, Donovan Riley, Officer Richard, Officer Anderson, Ms.Loomis, Mickey Alteri and Tom Mancher